


I Hate All My Friends I Miss The Days When I Pretended.

by FrostyReports



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Lot's of imagery, don't do drugs, spencer-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyReports/pseuds/FrostyReports
Summary: It's too loud.





	I Hate All My Friends I Miss The Days When I Pretended.

It's cold in here, Spencer thinks, shivering in this cold room with no heating. Or maybe it's just the fact that they're near the open window, showing the sky. He'll never reach it, of course, but it's nice to know that something's there for him. And he's shivering. Why are none of the others shivering? Why is he the only one who's cold. Why is the sink running blood? Why is there screaming? He could hear screaming, the faucet tried to drown them out but it was too low. Ryan was washing his hands. Ryan had the blood on his hands.

Spencer wants to yell at Jon and Brendon and Ryan to just fucking shut up! Shut up and let him die alone! And he can't handle anything anymore so he pretends. Pretends that he still can't see the blood.

Pretends that he can't hear the screaming. But he can barely hear Brendon or Jon or Ryan. When they ask him "Are you okay?" All he can say is "Yes" even if it's screaming against him, screaming **_NonononoNOHELPMEHELPMEPLEASE_** but he's fine. "You sure you're okay?" "Yes" no.


End file.
